


Passion and Pique

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Park's Quests [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: In which the Courier has a hard time getting to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fallout Kink Meme.

Bernie lay staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the heavy breathing long enough to get to sleep. Why was he at it again? She'd had to listen to this every goddamn night since he'd fallen in love with that piece of Gomorrah trash. Bernie was starting to regret ever letting him go anywhere near the place.

Then the rhythmic metallic clinking started, and she decided she'd really had enough of this shit. "Rex," she said wearily, "stop humping that cushion and go the fuck to sleep, or else I'm bringing home a pre-War bonnet and a dozen pet rats."


End file.
